Red and blue
by FT.MLP.forever
Summary: This is my entry to Jerza week 2016. Hope you enjoy the stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Jerza week is here and I want to see if I can handle it right now. I was so excited for this but publishing this is gonna be hard, cause I'll be going out of town and because of that , I won't have an internet connection, but I'll try to keep updating.**

 **With that I end this boring author's note, On with the story**

 _Disclaimer: My name is not Hiro Mashima._

 **Day 1**

 **Embrace**

 **Erza's POV**

Embraces are a common occurrence in this guild, there are bone-crushing hugs given to friends, then there are _" Oh, I missed you so much"_ hugs given to people, _" Good job"_ hugs, _"Thank you"_ hugs enough to make you fall over, comforting hugs and lots more. But this miraculous embrace I am witnessing in front of me is quite new. Should I join? on second thought I shall not because the poor wizard is already squeezed enough I think. To think this would be the outcome of Jellal's actions. It makes me laugh.

 **3rd Person POV**

It was a normal day in the guild, the only difference was that Jellal had joined a week ago along with the other Crime Sorcière members and they were fitting in. There was something going on as a lot of the members were talking in a group, they were talking in low voices till Natsu spoke up in a normal tone, _" I can totally make Je…"_ until he was interrupted by Gray who give him a punch and whispered something to him after that even he was whispering like the others. While the rest were left wondering what half the guild was planning. Until like everyday a brawl started between Natsu and Gray and soon enough most of the guild joined.

Jellal was sitting with Erza who was having strawberry cake talking to the blunette next to her. _"Does this happen always?"_ Asked Jellal looking a bit surprised, pointing to the fight. _"Yes, it is quite a usual occurrence here"_ said the red head not even looking at the fight or him as she was busy eating cake. _"Though it usually doesn't turn into a guild fight often"_ she added in a low voice . Jellal didn't hear the last part though because he had ducked to dodge a mug or something that was a part of the many things that were being thrown here and there. At first Jellal was very calm and patient, but after a bit, even he was losing his patience and Fairy Tail was the only hyperactive guild that could make a person like Jellal lose his patience. The fight didn't even let him talk to Erza in peace. There was always something flying his way. And Erza knew by looking at his face that his patience was being lesser and lesser by the passing second. Honestly, because of his unending patience, Erza never actually knew what happened when he lost it and because of this curiosity rising in her she let the fight go on. Oh this is going to be fun for her. Then the time came and the long awaited thing finally happened. All of Jellal's calm and patient personality went down the drain. He rose from his seat with a really scary aura around him and went towards the crowd and coughed a bit to get some people's attention who instantly backed away from the ongoing guild fight and really ran for their lives. No one had ever seen Jellal so furious and angry ever and he looked scary. Then the fight actually began. Erza saw as the guild was actually being thrashed by the former wizard Saint. But it was interrupted before it really began by Cana screaming _"I was right!"_. The guild fight stopped immediately and some people moped and sulked while some people celebrated, like Natsu. _"I won it ! Yeah."_ Said Natsu extra hyper. Jellal stood there and rose his eyebrow in surprise. And looked at Natsu. _"Would someone care to_ _explain what's going on here?"_ He said sweetly, a little too sweetly. Erza gulped, she had never seen Jellal so angry before, ever cause Jellal wasn't the kind to lose his temper so easily and he has never lost it before, at least she had not witnessed that till now.

Cana replied to his question _"Oh it's nothing, just a teeny weeny bet, the guild made. You see your always the calm and collected and the non-violent one so we just wanted to see if anyone can make you join a guild fight and i have to say the bidding was very high, around 15,000 jewels on each side."_ Who was obviously oblivious to the fact that Jellal was still fuming with anger. Jellal's jaw dropped and he stared at the guild, they were chatting about the bet. _"Well, Jellal I am very happy that you finally joined the fun."_ Said Natsu and literally pulled him into a hug. And unfortunately the guild joined in the big embrace, practically crushing Jellal. And that led to the current situation, Jellal was wrapped in a hug unable to move by the Fairy Tail wizards. Erza could not do anything but laugh at the blunette's current position. After a bit as the members returned to their normal routine and Jellal came and sat next to Erza again he asked her _"Did the scene look that hilarious?"_. At this Erza just chuckled. _"Remind me not to make you angry again"_ said Erza after a while, and then it was Jellal's turn to chuckle. _"I don't really think you can make me angry, Erza"_ said Jellal in his usual deep voice. _"Really now, is that a challenge?"_ Erza said playfully. And the conversation went on, as they both teased each other throughout the evening.

 _ **Now who knew that an embrace could be so funny?**_


	2. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Ready for some more Jerza? Hope you like this, it took quite a lot of time. Enjoy!**

 _Disclaimer : Owning Fairy Tail would be awesome, but I don't ... Yet_

 **Day: 3**

 **Prompt: love**

Everyone was happy about the new member joining Fairy Tail. The most cheerful mage was Erza because finally Jellal had joined her guild. He was no longer a fugitive because he was forgiven by the magic council in exchange of destroying most of the dark guilds in Fiore. So,him, Meredy and the former Oracion Seis members joined the guild of Fairy Tail. They could finally enjoy their lives as wizards in the guild. Everyone knew Jellal from his frequent visits and Meredy too. But the Oracion seis members were very new and it would be a while before they would be totally accepted by all the members.

 _"I am very happy for Jellal. He has finally forgiven himself and he can have the happiness he deserves. Though it will take time to adjust to this new lifestyle, he'll thoroughly enjoy it, I hope. And everyone else can also enjoy their lives now, because now they have a lot of friends who will always be there for them."_ Erza thought to herself.

Jellal came in the guild hall to find the usual stuff happening, Gray and Natsu unknowingly destroying half the guild hall, Lucy sitting with Levy discussing her novel, Mira working with Lissana serving drinks, the Thunder Legion sitting together with Laxus, Meredy talking to Juvia, the Oracion seis mixing with the rest of the crowd and Erza sitting in front of the counter having her favorite dessert, strawberry cake. So, Jellal goes to sit with Titania, and says _" hey Erza, I wanted to speak to you could we go outside for a bit?"_ Erza nods and follows Jellal outside, and the next thing he says earns quite a reaction from Erza. _"Erza I don't think I deserve all this love from everyone, though they have forgiven me, I cannot forget all the horrible things I have done to many people, especially you"_ there is silence for a moment and then Jellal is left holding his left cheek after Erza slapped him with full force and left. For the next few hours Jellal looks for Erza everywhere, only to find the red head in the park of Magnolia. She was siting there on a bench, deep in thought, he walks till there and quietly sits down. _"Erza I.."_ Jellal started to say something but is interrupted by her. _"Jellal.."_ She started sternly, _" why do you do this?, think that you do not deserve affection, happiness... Love? Why can't you understand that you have already suffered enough, there are people who care for you, comfort you,who love you with all their heart, Meredy, Ultear, Milliana, all our friends... Me! But you just push them away most of the times."_ she shouted the last part. Jellal just stood there, shocked by her sudden outburst. After a moment, he embraced her to stop her sobbing that had started. She thought his embrace to be very comforting, and comfortable. ** _"I... love you"_** he said, staring at Erza's beautiful brown eyes. Almost immediately he felt a pair of lips on his own. Erza kissed him, for real, then he kissed her back. They pulled away after a little bit, panting for breath, it wasn't too intense, short and sweet. _"And, here I got this for you, as a sorry gift"_ said Jellal, holding a box to Erza. She took it and opened it and was delighted to find a white frosting cake, decorated by a bit of pink frosting and strawberries. _" there was no need for this, but thank you"_ she said cheerfully. They sat at a nearby cafe and had the cake, and astonishingly Jellal actually got to have a whole slice. But they didn't know that a certain matchmaker Strauss saw everything from behind the scenes and she had something planned for both of the lovebirds. They went back to the guild the next day in the morning and not many people were there as expected. Mira was there and she looked extra hyper that morning. Erza and Jellal talked to each other for some time until more people arrived. Erza asked Lucy _"do you know why Mirajane is acted so, extra cheerful today?" " no idea, she has been like this since yesterday evening!"_ Answered Lucy and went off to join the other girls. _" Yesterday evening huh something's going on"_ Erza thought to herself. And so later, Mira's plan was revealed, when she called Erza and Jellal and announced their relationship status to the whole guild. That was a shock to both of them, both of them sharing equally confused looks and it struck them and they both turned their gaze towards Mirajane who just innocently said _" I might have just spied on your 'little moment'_. They both mentally cursed themselves for not have noticed her. And so they were caught by their friends and congratulated, given hugs that didn't allow them to breathe and a lot of embarrassing things more.

But they both knew, this was the way their friends showed their love. And no doubt they liked it a lot.


	3. Chapter 4

**Hey! This is a bit too short, forgive me. Read on!**

 _Disclaimer : My name is not Hiro Mashima._

 **Day 4**

 **Prompt: Haunted**

 **Jellal's POV**

I woke in cold sweat from a dream that terrified me. But unlike other times, she was there to help me, comfort me, take me away from my own dream like memories that have haunted me since the time it happened, I hurt everyone I loved so dearly, I was not myself then but that doesn't serve as an excuse. She has always given me the courage so I don't give in to my dark past. If it weren't for her I would have drowned in my own guilt a long time ago. I am forever in her debt, it seems. I remember and see all my terrifying doings and live through the them every night. They feel so real, if only I could change that fate. The worst thing is that I know they are not illusions made by my mind but my very own memories, my past that I always wanted to stay away from that will haunt me for a long, long time. But I am thankful that now Erza will stay by my side, and she can actually help me escape my nightmares. I have had many memories replayed in my mind as dreams that hurt a lot but not as much as the rest. Because the rest of the dreams were too real to be unreal and they weren't my memories ,but were my worst thoughts come true, those were the nightmares that truly broke me. Erza was there in front of me, but she was different not the real one, because there was hatred and anger in her eyes towards me that I have never wanted to see in her beautiful, pure eyes. She would stare at me and say sternly _" You, you were the monster that has destroyed many people's lives. You killed my friend. You have caused unspeakable destruction upon this world, and you do not deserve to be forgiven by anyone. You need to live with guilt your whole life, forever alone in this merciless world"_ these were the dreams that could break me from the inside out. Those harsh words from her mouth and the hatred of her heart towards me could break every inch of courage I have left to live.

 **You see, the weird thing is that the one who truly haunts my dreams is the only one that can drive them away.**

I have been haunted by my past and would be for a long time. But what truly scares me is the undecided future, though I have been told by many people to leave my past and to look forward to the future but for me it is not that simple. I had feared that my future may be worse than the present. But now, with Erza with my side, I know that my future will be far better than my past. _I truly look forward to it now._


	4. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! It's nice to see lots of views on my story. Also I want to thank foxydame and emzythestrangex for favouriting and following this story.**

 **Please drop reviews later, I'll be grateful for the support**

 ****

 _Disclaimer: HQ, mission report is that taking over FT has failed, over_

 _Nooo..._

* * *

_**Prompt: Home**_

Jellal has always been snatched away from whatever he called his family or home. First from his family in the tower of heaven and then he betrayed his friends because of Zeref. But now things are finally changing for the better for him. After some  
years of destroying dark guilds he has finally been set free from his crimes and all the charges on him have been lifted and he can finally go wherever he wants no one stopping him. And though he didn't deserve her, he could be near her and talk to  
her it was a precious gift for him and he treasured it a lot. Though the Council forgave him he had not forgiven himself too well he still felt guilty about his crimes and they haunted him. Actually he did not have a home till now now he's found out  
where he belongs.

He's looking at the red head eating her strawberry flavored ice-cream. She looked cheerful, a smile playing on her lips. she was treating him to ice-cream to celebrate his freedom. Though he said that he had had enough enjoyment last night in the guild.  
Because of the celebration last night most of the guild had hangovers and stayed at their homes but that didn't include them because they didn't drink too much last night as they spent it talking to each other, catching up on recent events. So he  
had agreed to that and he was having a vanilla flavored ice cream as he thought strawberry to be a bit too sweet for his taste. They kept talking about a lot of stuff. They had eaten their ice creams long before and they were now just enjoying each  
other's company. Until the sun began to set and it started getting a little dark. He offered to walk her to the guild hall. She accepted and they began walking. _"So Jellal what are going to do now?"_ Asked Erza quite eagerly _."I honestly don't know yet Erza, but I have been thinking of joining a guild and I have a guild in mind"_ he  
said in his calm low voice. Erza looked surprised _"Which guild exactly Jellal?"_ She asked with her beautiful brown eyes, her face full of curiosity . Jellal chuckled at her cute face and said _"Oh, it's nothing. This guild has a hyperactive pink-headed dragon slayer, an ice Mage who tends to lose his clothing, and... Yes, a beautiful scarlet haired require Mage who is the strongest I've seen."_ He  
said smiling. Erza blushed a deep shade of red like her hair upon hearing the comment Jellal made about her. She couldn't believe what he had said and asked him again _"You are going to join Fairy Tail?"_ She couldn't hold back her excitement _. "Yes if it's no trouble"_ he  
said gazing at her beautiful brown eyes full of excitement. Upon hearing this she literally ran to the guild hall, it was very close anyway. _"I've got to tell the guild this wonderful news, come soon Jellal"_

Now he was sure that he had finally found his home. And he won't let anyone snatch him away from it. Never again. His home was enclosed by soft smooth skin, scarlet tresses covered her face, and she was the strongest Mage both physically and mentally.  
His home was her.  
 **Erza Scarlet was all he wanted to be his home.**

* * *

****

**Sorry this was late guys! I'll try to keep up to date. Keep reading.**

 **And please drop a review it means a lot to me.**

 **.forever Out...**


	5. Day 6 Warmth

Day 6  
Prompt : warmth

 **Hey guys! I am sorry for the delay. I was at a writer's block. I can't believe that Jerza week is coming to an end so soon. Why couldn't it be for a whole month, now that would be fun. Read on! And please drop a review or two.**

 _ **Disclaimer: Surprise, surprise! I don't own Fairy Tail.**_

 _ ****_

* * *

It was a freezing day as it was snowing in Magnolia. There was a cold winter in their always. As Erza was walking to the guild hall through the roads she felt if she was going to freeze with this cold metal armor. She actually forgot that it was cold  
outside and wore her normal heart kreuz armor as always. And of course because it was a metal it turned cold really fast making her feel even more cold. After what felt like eternity, she finally reached the guild hall. She went directly to Mira not  
even noticing anyone else and asked for a strawberry cake and a hot coffee. She sat and had her meal and just after that she saw someone approach her and just as he reached in front of her. _**"ACHOO.."**_ Erza sneezed, she had caught  
a cold and when saw on whom she had 'accidentally sneezed' on, she thought that she could die of embarrassment. She had sneezed right on Jellal's cloak and he had an un readable expression on his face. " _I'm so ,so sorry Jellal. I didn't know you were standing there, I didn't even know you were in magnolia. When did you come? Oh and I'm really sorry about your cloak.._ "  
she said frantically and really fast. Jellal interrupted her _"It's okay Erza"_ he said calmly with a slight smile. _"Though take care of yourself. You've caught a cold. Wear something warm."_ he said with a peaceful solution to smile. She  
was blushing a very deep shade of red like her hair. Jellal quickly brook of his cloak revealing his blue hair and red tattoo completely. _" I had complete forgotten how much '_ _ **better**_ _' he looked without the cloak covering his beautiful features"_ Erza  
thought to herself. _"Get the pervy thoughts out of your mind, Erza. Focus_ " She scolded herself. But during her attempt to focus, she ended up looking at his beautiful eyes and his sexy red tattoo and his perfect chest and _'Oh so soft tufts of blue hair'_.  
meaning that she completely failed at her attempt to focus. Jellal noticed her staring at him but said nothing because he didn't want make the situation more awkward. He offered to take her home and she agreed, because she wanted to spend time with  
him as he came for a very short while even though she was sick. So they walked along the streets of Magnolia enjoying a comfortable silence that was between them. As they finally got at Erza's home. She was almost shivering and Jellal noticed this  
within a millisecond and quickly wrapped his arm around her to give her some body heat making her feel less cold but she was so flushed that she felt even hotter and as Jellal's hand went to her forehead to check her temperature. He said _"Erza, are you feeling okay cause you are slightly warming up"_ in  
a slightly panicked voice _. "I'm okay Jellal I just need some rest I think"_ Erza said slowly calming down. Jellal still had Erza in an embrace but let go after a bit. _"Do you mind if I stay,Erza"_ asked Jellal. _"No-t at al-l Jellal"_ thinking  
what to say to him. Jellal was too interested in her health to notice the stuttering in her voice, thank Mavis. _"Do want to cuddle...?"_ Asked Jellal who immediately became flushed as he realized what he had indirectly meant. It shocked Erza  
a bit as well. _"For body heat of course"_ Jellal said ,finishing his sentence. _"Al-right"_ said Erza a bit embarrassed. And so Jellal and Erza cuddled with each other for _**'warmth'**_ of course... As an excuse. 

* * *

**Sorry if you found this a bit short but I simply think that I shouldn't try pull it too long on purpose. Anyways I hope you liked the sixth day of Jerza week.**

 **Drop a review. Means a lot.**

 **.forever**


	6. Chapter 7

**Day 7**

 **Prompt: Scarlet Sky**

 _Disclaimer: Me owning Fairy Tail is a dream, not reality._

 **Hey guys! I wanted to tell you that this one is extremely short and I'm sorry for that but I don't want to drag it on and on to make it longer And I think we're finally ending Jerza week's story here see you guys next year I guess.**

 ****

* * *

She had loved them, the beautiful skies. She made her realize that she was such a small part of this huge world. They seemed to stretch forever, reminding her of the endless possibilities in everything. They gave her a special kind of happiness and a  
feeling of content. But, today there was no such feeling. Because today was not normal at all. Nothing seemed positive, everything was seemingly negative. She was there beside him, tears were continuously falling and she had no reason to stop them.  
Pretending to be very strong every time in front of everyone has always been part of her life. Everyone has their times when they break down, cry let their feelings outside and it is only fair if she has them too. She wanted to scream and tell him  
how much she loved him, before they were separated forever. But it seemed that fate had decided that that confession won't be made. She cried her eyes out there, while her guild looked around for her. Today the skies give her no happiness as they  
used to now they have given a bad memory related to them, they were red skies making her remember the blood shed the deaths, the injuries everything. Today the skies were scarlet … the color of her hair.

It was kind of a hobby of hers to stare at the skies, their prettiness made her forget all her dilemmas, problems anything. The clouds floated around, in such different shapes and sizes it was almost so magical that she wanted to ride on them throughout  
the sky. But today was an entirely different story all together. It was early evening and even the red skies showed the blood and death. The skies are tainted by the blood of many people today, they are a shade of scarlet, almost cloudless like they  
know the deaths and they are giving their respects to them. The color that held so much happiness for her at first , now holds a memory of the death .But the only thing she can do is wait under the scarlet skies for this time to pass.  
There's seems no meaning of life now it seems now. It seems half of her is not present with her anymore she's just the other half. Incomplete like a jigsaw puzzle with a piece missing. Almost broken, pushed to her limits. Who knew her condition would  
be Both of them cried beside each other. They were destined to be separated at such a price. She was dying and she knew that very well and Jellal knew that too. But Jellal wasn't the one to give up on their relationship. So, just before  
life slipped away from her completely she saw him slash his own throat and... Die. Right before her eyes. At least they could be together alive or not... 

* * *

**Sorry that it's short I have to still write chap 2. I'll see about I think I may or may not write the bonus day. What do you guys think? Drop a review or PM me. Bye for now,**

 **.forever Out!**


End file.
